


The War of Silver and Ash/此战为银与余烬 by astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nilfgaard, Toussaint - Freeform, Vampires, War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: 他来此地的目的不是为了狩魔合约。他来此地原本是为了将脑海中的面孔抹去：鲍克兰街道上那些没有血色的成堆尸体，在狄拉夫所引发那暴乱的次日凌晨；孤儿院那个男孩仰起头任由欧丽安娜在他脖子上吸血时的那双死气沉沉的眼睛，而她为他唱的摇篮曲仍在空中飘扬。





	The War of Silver and Ash/此战为银与余烬 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The War of Silver and Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209086) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



太阳从世界尽头升起，第一缕阳光打在他的脸上，几片干枯的草叶在风中摩擦着他的脸颊。气温慢慢暖和起来。杰洛特睁开了眼睛。欧丽安娜干涸的眼眶盯着他，她泛着金属碎屑微光的枯骨上仍有轻烟飘扬。血肉已荡然无存。他努力支撑自己，跪坐起来。胃里还残留着黑血的剧烈恶心感，冰凉的四肢让他明白自己高烧刚退。他酿了一剂更毒的魔药，几乎接近自己的极限。感觉上也像那样，超出了他的想象。

他保持这个姿势呆了一会。并非冥想，他的头脑太过昏沉。他还剩最后一口气。而她已经断气，他也就没啥好抱怨的了。直到正午过后他才尝试着爬起来，吹口哨招来萝卜。他没有打扫战场的力气，反正也用不着带走战利。他来此地的目的不是为了狩魔合约。他来此地原本是为了将脑海中的面孔抹去：鲍克兰街道上那些没有血色的成堆尸体，在狄拉夫所引发那暴乱的次日凌晨；孤儿院那个男孩仰起头任由欧丽安娜在他脖子上吸血时的那双死气沉沉的眼睛，而她为他唱的摇篮曲仍在空中飘扬。

目前看来毫无作用。

几个当地农家男孩在远处观望，他们带着乱糟糟的头发和圆瞪的眼睛躲在一个废弃农场的栅栏后面。“嗨，”他冲他们喊。他们一动不动，依然盯着他看。如果他们看到了昨晚的一幕，应该会更害怕他而不是她。他对着尸体点点头。“炼金术士花高价收吸血鬼骨。鲍克兰的瓦布勒街上就有一家会给你们个好价钱。晚上之前把它们卖了。”他缓慢地爬上萝卜，把她转向南方。那些男孩不用他指点那些首饰的用处，她的项链，手镯和手指上的戒指。

通常，在一场恶战之后，他会找一间废弃的小屋躲起来养伤；如果附近有酒馆的话也成。但现在他可以返回白鸦园。他的步伐不紧不慢，在马鞍上垂着头。他的脖颈后面被太阳晒得暖和，但无法缓和内心深处的冰凉。他让萝卜在一个旅馆门口的马槽边喝水的时候也没有从马鞍上下来，因为他很确定如果下马的话自己就没法再次爬上了。他只喝了几小口白蜂蜜，其他的什么都不敢做。

当萝卜驮着他走入大门，天早已黑了个透，她自己走了最后一程：她认得路。他从未在一个地方呆过多久，这种情况还是第一次发生。她也知道燕麦放在哪：她回到自己的马厩，推了推门，直到一个马夫揉着眼睛跑了出来。杰洛特那时半梦半醒，感到有手向他伸来，听见巴纳八斯巴索熟悉的声音。他任由他们帮他下马，那就是他记得的全部。剩余一片空白。

他睡得昏天黑地，期间只坐起来喝了一点白蜂蜜而已。巴纳八斯巴索请来的医生想让他吃点烤面包再喝点水，但杰洛特摇了摇头。他知道他吃什么都会全部吐出来。“先生，你失血严重，”医生直率地说。“你必须进食喝水，否则你会死的。”

“我知道。如果黑血在此之前代谢掉的话，我就会活下去。”杰洛特说。“如果来不及，我会一命呜呼。呕吐也没有好处。只是让我在等死的过程中感觉更糟而已。”

脱毒过程持续了三天，杰洛特的嘴唇干裂，视野逐渐黯淡，他只能每个小时喝一口白蜂蜜。但他让他们尽量架他出门晒晒太阳。第四天的早晨，当他们把他从床上抬出去，阳光照在他身上的时候，杰洛特深吸了一口清晨的空气，对巴纳八斯巴索轻声询问他是否饿了的问题点了头。玛琳端出一碗香气四溢的牛肉浓汤，一勺勺喂他喝完，配着在汤里蘸软的面包，直到他吃完了所有的东西。

第一个星期他只是躺在床上，一日吃六次分量小巧的餐食，有太阳的日子里让人抬出门，然后就是睡觉。过后他开始能站起来四处走走了，但他还是很容易就感到疲倦，因此他太阳落山就上床。他呆在家里，短暂散步，吃点东西，休息。他觉得整个人都从里到外脱了一层皮。当他试着重新举剑的时候，他的手臂抖得厉害，以致剑尖都能在面前划出扭曲的图形。他又把剑放下了。

当他什么都不干的时候，他却发现自己盯着一面空墙，脑子里全是欧丽安娜的嘴唇在他咽喉的触感，她柔软的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，牙齿刺穿他的性命。那甜美的令人心安的谎言被层层剥开，展露出真相，如同那重伪装的安全帷幔在鲍克兰的街道上被撕了开来。

因此他举起了笔。维瑟米尔总是强调在记忆还鲜活的时候记录下那些与罕见的怪物对战过程是多么重要。杰洛特最近没怎么作过笔记，自从最后一间猎魔人学校关闭之后他就停止了记录，但写东西帮助不小。他尽量将笔记写得就事论事，仿佛这件事发生在别人身上那样，就像当他还是个孩子的时候，在凯尔莫罕的图书馆里从一本泛黄发脆的古老的猎魔人书籍中抄写那些文字一样。他记录下了那些有效的武器，还有地点。他用在欧丽安娜身上的黑血的配方： _猎魔人葛迪思配方的高级黑血五份为引，将其加入15份的食尸鬼血液，5份切碎放烂一个星期的伪装蘑菇，混合均匀，准备7朵盛开的诺斯崔克花（不可去除茎叶和刺），当它们凋谢时立刻加入瓶中。如果熬制正确，尝起来味道应该像粉笔和嚼得半烂的鱼骨。_ 副作用部分很长：虚弱，发热，无法进食，颤抖，肌肉松弛，乏力。

他又做了尾注，战斗后立刻服用一剂白蜂蜜可能有效，可将血液循环中的毒素在其沉积至肌肉，骨骼和器官之前部分清除。当然，刚战斗完毕他便人事不省了大概九小时。做不了什么。为了打败欧丽安娜他需要这魔药效用的每一个边边角角。打狄拉夫的时候，他得到了雷吉斯的帮助。另一个猎魔人是不太可能指望这个的。

两场恶战在任何一个角度都几乎全然不同。狄拉夫的战线拉得更长，但同时也更容易一些：除了雷吉斯削弱了他的能力以外，他本人也因为愤怒和痛苦而心神不定。他不断转变的各种扭曲形象，都感觉上像是他精神形态的反馈，而不是什么有意的作为。看上去巨大又吓人，但总体而言，浪费了他的体力。并且狄拉夫战斗的目的几乎和人性中的某些内容相似，为了复仇和愤恨。欧丽安娜则未浪费一分一毫的感情或力量。杀死一个猎魔人，你其实不用把他压垮。能刺穿钢铁的牙齿也可以做到这点。如果他没有在自己的血液里下毒，她也应该会成功的。他在她的眼里不是一个人，不比她在孤儿院养着的孩子们更像一个人。他们就像她照料的果园，让她可以享用成熟的果实。而他是一只应该被击毙的狂犬。

他花了一整个月的时间记录下这两件事。但他还是虚弱得无法进行哪怕最基础的练习，与此同时，黑夜也一天天来得更早了。于是入夜以后他在书桌前点起蜡烛，继续写下去。他在那一晚的鲍克兰所打过的吸血鬼比大部分普通猎魔人十年所见更多。关于蝠翼魔和蝠翼脑魔的记载已经有不少了，所以他从布鲁克萨和吸血女妖开始，到了最后他记录了全部的吸血鬼种族。

当他终于完成之后，绕酒庄跑一圈还是会让他上气不接下气。但他知道怎么从这里入手了，当然：仰卧起坐，拉伸，慢跑，击剑，用举重锻炼他身上的每一块肌肉；缓慢而无聊地重塑力量和速度。到了该重新开始的时候了，如果他还想有一天回到猎魔之路的话。他的肌肉还没有彻底萎缩，他的全套技术还在，但他也不再是十一岁，像他第一次开始这么训练的时候了。如果维瑟米尔还在的话，杰洛特知道他会被揍得满地找牙的。

但维瑟米尔不在了，杰洛特也 _不想_ 自己揍自己。有史以来的第一次，回到猎魔之路的想法不等同于他怀念长剑在空中划过的低鸣，血管里如潮水涌上的激烈兴奋，和在追逐猎物的尽头的满足心情。他回忆起的只有漫长无聊的记忆：在篝火边试图温暖疼痛的肌肉，在废弃小屋里嚼着无味的干粮，在沼泽里艰难而行，每走一步湿透的靴子都吱呀作响。食尸鬼从新鲜的尸体上抬起头来，嘴边还挂着内脏；追踪斑斑血迹和碎骨找到翼龙的巢穴。街道上死去孩子们的脸庞。

他也用不着自己揍自己。如果他还在哪个酒馆的房间住着的话，这时候存款应该早就用光；他如果还想吃饭就早得开始接合约了。但白鸦园这些日子里自给自足，可以向附近的酒庄出售葡萄，女爵为了狄拉夫给他的那笔酬金还剩下不少。

但某天早上，当杰洛特从床上醒来，看见窗外飘落的初雪，翻个身又睡了，并非因为他还身体不适而就是不想出门晨跑的时候，他几乎可以感到维瑟米尔盯着他肩胛骨之间那责备的目光。“我在过冬，”他对年长猎魔人的鬼魂说，编了个借口。“再说了，我应该把资料整理成书。现在我可能比世界上任何人都了解那些鬼东西了。”

他那天下午便着手这个，坐在楼上房间的一张书桌前，俯瞰白雪皑皑的葡萄园，手边是一杯玛琳称作“冬日温暖”的饮料，热的气泡酒和苹果白兰地，和蜂蜜一起加香料混合成的琼浆玉液。他从鲍克兰的书商那里预定了他能搞到的关于吸血鬼的所有书籍，又给丹德里恩写信向牛堡镇的学者借了更多：它们装在一个大箱子里，一个月以后寄到了。他还收集了猎魔路上找到的残页，和记下雷吉斯随口提及的事项的纸片。

他把这些东西分门别类，把大纲列好，先是一个关于如何同他们战斗的简介——里面还不忘加上几个关于大蒜和尖木棒之类流言的粗鲁字眼——然后便开始。他推翻了常见的成书方式：吸血鬼著作总是从常见的低等种族开始往上，大概是为了掩盖作者对高等吸血鬼的一无所知。于是杰洛特就从他们开始，甚至第一章就讲述了他所知道的，关于他们社群的一切，关于吸血鬼的不同分支，和雷吉斯与欧丽安娜评价暗影长者的细节——一共三页纸便能概括，但还是比他在任何其他书里所见都多。然后他记录下了同欧丽安娜及狄拉夫的打斗，提及他们在陶森特生活了好几十年；他描述了她骇人听闻的孤儿院牧场和跟随狄拉夫的一大群布鲁克萨和吸血女鬼。他补充了雷吉斯告诉他的关于迪沙缪那的吸血鬼，那嗜血发疯以致其他吸血鬼不得不把其关起来的故事，他也记录下了那儿发现的其他的可怕见闻，牢里被缓慢吸血而死的囚犯在墙上涂下的文字，和吸血鬼们之间关于放养和笼养人类血液风味的争论。

他停下了笔，思考片刻，但最后还是写下了雷吉斯的事。他隐去了名字，也剔除了任何可让人找到他的线索，但他描述了雷吉斯的血瘾，和他如何摆脱其困扰，他是如何帮助击败狄拉夫的事——他能帮到的一切。还有他是如何在被法师维格弗兹烧化之后死而重生。

写下这些的感觉不错。就好像他在做什么有意义的事，并且成效显著。在他工作的时候，冬天像一条毯子那样盖住了整个乡间。他向维瑟米尔的鬼魂屈服，在房间里安了一根横杆，在写作的间隔适量运动。整个房子飘着美味浓郁的食物香气，玛琳的汤，炖肉和新鲜面包，周日的烤鸡。当冬至来临之前，她问他想要点什么特别的晚餐，并建议可以从猎人那里买一只野猪来。

“不用，我去打一只就好，”他说，突然想要出门，于是全副武装了自己，在迪-萨尔瓦雷斯爵士的森林里找到了野猪的脚印——他觉得爵士应该不会介意，并且伊俄卡斯忒这时应该已经开始冬眠。他设下陷阱，小心地逮住了它，从安全的距离用几根长矛将它杀死。在野外几天之后终于把它用雪橇运了回去，有点累但不算精疲力尽，然后带着自豪的感情看着它带着烤得恰到好处的香气出现在餐桌上，他环顾四周那些工人和他们家人充满欢笑的脸庞，看他们为白鸦园举杯，然后一同分享这美味佳肴。

冬日一天天过去。他回到了他那个温馨的小书房，在剩余的章节里写下了低级吸血鬼的记录，总结前人的描述，加入自己的切身经历和见解。他还记下了自己炸弹和魔药最成功的配方，然后根据它们，下到地窖里的炼金实验室重复实验，直到找到改良的版本，再记录进正文中。有时候他上下台阶都会喘不上气，这让他一气之下开始爬楼梯锻炼身体：在地窖里，避开寒风，在他等待魔药慢煨或材料降温的同时。他发现除非每天运动足够否则晚上会难以入睡，于是第一天冷风消失之后他便决定出门远足，结果却是一口气跑上了最高的那座山，他的肺里充满了美妙的冷冽空气，在登上山顶却依然呼吸顺畅之时脸上挂着满足的笑容，冬日的陶森特恍若闪亮的水晶世界。

他写完了最后一个种族的那页——鸟怪——那天晚上，在炉火前，当他写结语的时候融化的冰雪已开始滴滴答答从房檐上落下。他开始感到文思枯竭。有些事情令他烦扰——并非那熟悉的想要回到猎魔之路的迫切感，只是一种潜意识里无法确定的不安。教他难以集中精神。

到了月底他已经能一天五次在扫过雪的庭院里练习剑术了——观众是一群带着景仰眼神的工人的孩子们——外加沿路长跑。但他还是乐意每天晚上回家，回到那温暖的炉火和丰盛的晚餐边。他并不特别想重新开始旅程。雷吉斯曾问过他一次是否打算放弃猎魔生涯，安定下来，在他的葡萄园里退休。杰洛特的回答是不。但现在他却有些怀疑地想也许那一场大病抹杀掉了他体内某些重要的，那些让他想要继续漂泊不定的东西。

不管怎样，他不知道该拿它怎么办好，所以他就继续一边写作一边锻炼，当番红花从湿润的黑土中生长出来的时候，他在最后一页上写下， _如果在最后，你能从这本书里学到了什么的话，希望是这个：永远，不要，低估高级吸血鬼。哪怕一个猎魔人也无法从视觉上分辨高级吸血鬼。他们居住在人类当中。我们不知他们是谁，他们数量多少。他们智商很高，擅于躲藏，改变狩猎习惯，掩人耳目。久而久之，很多地方的人们不再相信他们真实存在。那反而让他们更加危险，因为那些毫不设防的人类在他们发动袭击的时候会措手不及。_

_而假如有一天他们真的袭击人类，他们几乎不可阻挡。一个愤怒发狂的高级吸血鬼在鲍克兰市放出了一群部下，一个晚上便杀死超过一千五百人。领头的一只布鲁克萨独自消灭了陶森特半数的公爵侍卫，而她自己未伤分毫。假如你一时莽撞，假如你犯了个错，假如你没有拼尽全力和他们打斗的话，你注定会成为牺牲品。而假如战争打响，我们将毫无还手之力。_

他放下笔，又读了一遍最后那句话。他本没打算写这句。他之前连想都没有想过。战争是猎魔人避之不及的事，是做好本职工作的克星。但话说回来，他写这个又是给谁呢？现在这世界上，大概还只剩四十个猎魔人而已？也不会再有新的猎魔人了。谁还能和吸血鬼作战呢？

巴纳八斯巴索从门口探进头来。“先生，玛琳让我来告诉您午饭已经准备好了，您什么时候下来都可以，”杰洛特放下羊皮纸，让它在桌上晾干，下楼去吃午餐。之后他牵萝卜出门训练，结果发现自己骑马走出很远，一直到了鲍克兰。那儿的街道已被清扫干净，但仍残留着袭击那晚的伤痕：在硬木门和窗户上的深深爪印，破损的玻璃窗用纸张和木片简陋地修补着。每户人家窗台上都放着纪念逝者的蜡烛，太阳落山后就会一一亮起，每家门口都挂着毫无用处的大蒜。还有很多被毁的店铺和房屋，公墓里的新坟头上刚冒出初春的第一片绿草。

太阳西斜时，他调转马头返回白鸦园。街道上很快就空无一人，甚至巡逻的警卫看上去都神经紧张，毫无普通城市巡警的傲慢自得。他们知道自己是猎物。他们知道他们有多容易被杀死。

次日下了第一场春雨，洗净了残雪，杰洛特躺在床上，听着雨点敲在房顶和他卧室窗户上的噼啪声响。他起了床，坐下从头到尾读了一遍他的手稿。他以为写下这些就够有价值。他不可能做得更好。也想不到还有什么需要补充的地方。但那里面没有任何诀窍可以让一个普通人在面对吸血鬼时能坚持三十秒以上；甚至一队由普通人组成的军队也于事无补。这么说来，大部分猎魔人也不一定能办到这些。他陷入了苦苦思索。 _假如你没有拼尽全力和他们打斗的话，你注定会成为牺牲品。_ 最后一页上这么写着。

“玛琳，”他在午餐的时候问，“能帮我烤些你那种在路上吃的饼干吗？我准备明天出门。”

“没问题，杰洛特，”她说。“你要出远门吗？”

“嗯，”他回答道。“我想去尼弗迦德一趟。”

#

他倒是从未去过尼弗迦德——是说都城，金塔之城尼弗迦德。他一直以为那是诗意的描述，例如在黄砖上的阳光什么的。并非如此。整个城市有十三座塔楼，从上到下覆盖着金箔。它们的个头却一点也不小。城市覆盖了整个河谷。巨大，气味浓郁，满是人。说实话，他从未在一个地方见过这么多人。在他们最大的市场上的人数在任何时候都足以重演任何一场战事，包括双方人员。而最诡异的是，没有一个人当他经过在他脚边吐痰或者低声骂他 _怪胎_ 。还有个衣着华丽的男人在街上从后面追了上来突然抓住他的胳膊唐突地道，“我 _必须_ 问一下，你从哪搞到这个的？”

“这两把剑？”杰洛特说。

“什么？哦，不，你的眼镜，”男人说。“在你眼睛里的。它们 _奇妙_ 极了。我从未见过这种东西。你从 _哪儿_ 搞到的？”

“凯尔莫罕，”杰洛特干巴巴地说。“它们停产了。”

在街上精灵矮人和半身人同人类混聚一堂，年轻的见习法师们在显眼位置挂着帝国学院资格证书的店铺里售卖带有魔力的小物件和小魔咒。城里连 _卫兵_ 都很友善，甚至对待陌生人也一样。这让诺维格瑞看上去就像一个满是粗鲁猪群的猪圈，维吉玛则像野外的村落。

在内城墙外，守卫告诉他——依然彬彬有礼——他必须寄存武器，还得交付押金才能进入：五十弗洛朗，出城的时候退还。他们给了他一张收据。进城以后，外城的噪音和气味突然消失殆尽。每座建筑都是由石料和玻璃建成。另一名健谈的守卫——这几个人看上去简直无聊得要死——对他说内城不再允许使用木料，是因为上次城里遭受了火灾，六个世纪以前。

皇宫坐落在城市的正当中且刚好紧邻海湾。看上去完全不像杰洛特见过的任何一种建筑。事实上，杰洛特这辈子从没见过和它相似的 _东西_ 。他本以为皇宫会更像精灵遗址，也许由岩石筑成，大理石镶嵌，覆盖着彩绘和鎏金。然而它却看起来像一座像不可思议的吹制出来的玻璃山，其正宫及两翼由巨大起伏的弯曲线条组成，钢铁骨架环绕其中。好几处还有瀑布从边缘而下，层层叠叠流入海湾中，两翼房顶和阳台上还种植着一排排乔木。整个宫殿外表闪耀着一种珍珠色的光彩，反射海湾里流淌的海水和天空的云朵。他站在那儿看着光芒变幻，直到半小时之后才起身继续前行。

当杰洛特走向门前站岗的警卫询问如何进入皇宫时，才终于发现第一个表现得不甚友善的人。尽管多加交谈两句之后，却发现只是那人以为杰洛特是个专门来麻烦他的愚蠢的游客：显然市面上流行这种拿乡下人开心的把戏，告诉他们如果你拥有土地还交了税的话就可以面见皇帝。

“不是，”杰洛特说，“我不是尼弗迦德人，我也很肯定自己没交过税。不过在北方的时候我替他工作过。”

“我不明白。你的意思是你收到了邀请？”警官问道。

“也不是，”杰洛特说。“不知道他愿不愿意见我。但如果没要紧事的话我是不会来这儿的。他的内侍总管梅瑞里德可能对我有印象。尽管不是好印象。”

警官看起来一头雾水。很显然如果没被邀请的话， _没人_ 能去觐见皇帝——他不接见群众。杰洛特甚至可以理解。就对付座城市里的居民数量而言，恩希尔可能都会应接不暇了，更别说去征服半个世界。杰洛特思考他是不是本该绕道去那扎尔一趟：希里正在海边几个省旅行：兴许他可以让她带他进去。他没想到光是带个话进去都会这么困难。他耸了耸肩对那警卫说道，“我可以在门外等着，等他下次出来的时候看到我再说。呃，他总有 _出门_ 的时候吧？”他瞥了那波浪状的墙壁一眼。看上去确实可以让人在里面住上一辈子，偶尔出去征服一下其他国家那样。

警官依然眉头紧皱，但他终于说，“在这等一下，”然后就进去了，给了个口信，出门叫杰洛特呆在原地别动。

又是两个小时过去，一个小官员才出门来了。他让杰洛特进门到一个新地方等着，至少这次是在皇宫里面了。进步不小：杰洛特觉得就算在最坏的情况下，他也可以偷摸溜走，试着接近恩希尔对他大喊以引起他的注意。他的腰带里有两天的干粮，而且他还总能看见四处都有的喷泉，他也许可以有机会搜遍整个皇宫。但这儿还有一条雕花木质长椅，透过宫殿的城墙能够看见上好的景致——在里面看来是透明的，外面还有个小花园，一扇装饰的金属栅栏让正盛开的粉色鲜花的香气随风而入，所以他目前就坐了下来，闭上眼睛休息一会。他的进步不小，但他也能 _感到_ 赶路的那两个星期了。

一小时之后，另一个仆人来领他走上一条宽阔的大理石台阶，进入 _另一个_ 等候室，这间屋里则满是一小拨焦急的有钱人，显然在等待觐见的时机。他们要么穿着制服，要么身着尼弗迦德的正式礼服，每一个人都困惑不解地盯着他看。

有一个小时过去了，梅瑞里德终于出现。他的表情极度纠结不爽。“先生请随我来，”他冷冰冰地说。

“如果这会让你感觉好点的话。我这次愿意鞠躬，”杰洛特干巴巴地说，跟着他穿过大殿走去。墙壁两侧站满了身着全套盔甲的士兵，看上去和雕像别无二致；杰洛特只能勉强听见他们的呼吸声。

内侍总管只是哼了一声。“皇帝陛下已经，我想，不对先生能够表现合乎礼节抱有任何希望了。”到了大厅尽头，他伸手推开一扇巨型雕花大门，带杰洛特进了这间同样巨大的屋子，大概占据了整个皇宫正厅，天花板是一大块弧形的深色玻璃。到处都是好像锻钢铸成的美丽书架，在它们之间有大概三十张书桌，全是紧张工作着的年轻人，还有一两个年轻姑娘，有些人正在奋笔疾书，有些则边阅读文件边作笔记。看上去仿佛在某个大脑内部的场景：大概也差不离。

当他们靠近一扇雕刻着尼弗迦德太阳的木门时，甚至连梅瑞里德的肩膀都挺得更直了一点。两列禁卫军站在两侧，其中一人替他们打开了门。恩希尔正在一张和弧形外墙非常合贴的原木钢铁镶嵌的书桌前写字。他的外面有一挂瀑布，将阳光散出虹光，整面墙壁都是敞开的；两侧长满了植物，你几乎看不出来窗户的轮廓。

梅瑞里德让杰洛特在书桌前站定才说，“利维亚的杰洛特，陛下。”

恩希尔放下笔抬起头，挥手让内侍总管退出。距离杰洛特上次在史凯利杰海岸的战船上见到他那次已有一些时间了。算到现在差不多已经六年。说实话他没变多少；恩瑞斯家族的精灵之血延缓了他的衰老，现在看来他也只两鬓有些灰白，眼角有些细纹而已。但他看起来疲倦不堪，似乎他在这世界上给他找麻烦的人都一个不剩之后决定给自己更多的麻烦。“什么事，猎魔人？”

杰洛特取出书稿递给他。恩希尔接了过去，看了一眼封面。“吸血鬼。与我何干？”

“我不知道，”杰洛特说，“但我确定和你应该有干系。你听说去年秋天在鲍克兰发生的事吗？”

“我听说了，”恩希尔说。“有些过于令人毛骨悚然的报告。女爵向我保证一切都已经在掌控之下。”

“并没有。”

恩希尔微微眯起了眼，在沉重的眼皮下盯着他，“嗯。”

“你不用读完全本。第一章和最后一章。但必须你亲自阅读，不能交给外面那群中的某人。”杰洛特冲门后的那些助手们点了点头。“如果你 _万一_ 对此提起兴趣的话，那么越少人知道就越好。”

恩希尔又低头看了一眼手稿，思索片刻，突然说，“你帮了我大忙，两次。没有多少人可以让我这么说。梅瑞里德！”内侍总管当即就推门而入，恩希尔把手稿放在他书桌一块空地上。“给猎魔人安排一个房间。三天之后我还要见他。给我找个十五分钟的空当。”

他们给他安置在皇宫里条件最差的客房，意味着只有一个卧室，一间起居室，小花园，两个定时喷水的喷泉。“浴室在走廊尽头，”那个负责他起居的年轻男仆对他说，“还有，呃，很抱歉，但我们之前需要这么向北方来的客人们解释，”然后给他演示了一个小隔间里的冲水马桶。“我们七点用晚餐。我会来带您去大厅，除非您想独自在房间用餐？”

杰洛特耸了下肩。“我不介意过去吃。只要没人会被我用错叉子冒犯到的话。”

“好的，先生。”年轻人说，然后他犹豫了一下又突然说道，“您 _果真_ 是位猎魔人吗？”他脸红了起来，向门外瞥了一眼，仿佛担心梅瑞里德会突然冒出来教训他对待客人要合乎礼节。

“我上次检查的时候还是，”杰洛特说。

晚餐的叉子不是问题， _沙发_ 才是。显然你需要半躺着吃饭。什么人才不会在把食物从餐桌送到嘴里之前就掉一大半，杰洛特搞不清楚。反正 _他_ 是不行。

但好处是，这给了他晚上第二次去浴室的理由。他觉得他们如果让他就在那里住的话，他一点也不会介意的。他正在悠哉悠哉地泡到第二个小时的时候，他的男仆回来了，看见他正湿漉漉地一丝不挂便心急如焚，连忙把他赶回房间换上干净衣服穿过走廊顺着楼梯一直上到顶层又进了一个房间，梅瑞里德正等在那里，双唇紧抿。“二十分钟？”他说。

“别逼他太紧了，我在泡澡，”杰洛特说。梅瑞里德看起来更躁狂了。他转身领杰洛特穿过几扇门直接来到夜空之中，或者是感觉上像夜空：深蓝色石砖地板一直延伸到墙的另一面，连着似乎无边无际的一池静水，倒映满天繁星。恩希尔坐在水畔一个黄铜火盆边，躺在另一个该死的沙发上—— _他_ 看上去倒是舒适得很——穿着睡袍，手边放着杯葡萄酒，一盏魔法灯悬在他的肩上。那书稿——有人替他装订好了——在他手中，身边还有一沓其他书籍——看上去眼熟，杰洛特意识到：一大半都是他在研究吸血鬼的时候读过的相关资料。

恩希尔挥手打发了内侍总管之后又说，“坐下，”顺手指了指另一张沙发。“这里面的内容和别人记载截然不同。为什么没有人提到关于高级吸血鬼的信息？还有不少人甚至怀疑他们是否真实存在。”

杰洛特看了看那堆书，扬起一边眉毛。“我以为你对吸血鬼不感兴趣。”

“你希望引起我的兴趣。你成功了。”

“你 _今天_ 就看完了这些？”

恩希尔不耐烦地摆了摆手。“你给我的手稿十分详尽，和其他人的不同。足以脱颖而出。你从哪儿搞到它的？”

“自己写的，”杰洛特说，有些困惑。“就高级吸血鬼而言，这些人中基本没一个遇见过。其余就我所知，同高级吸血鬼对峙过还活下来的只剩一个，在凯尔莫罕——维瑟米尔在年少时和他的师傅格兰的迪斯蒙和艾瑞森-泰尔，狮鹫派的猎魔人共同打过一只。他们都被杀死了。他勉强捡回一条命。还有几个猎魔人对峙过高等吸血鬼，但通常在和他们低等仆从打过一仗之后，并且两边都各退一步避免了战争。欧罗德维克大师，”他指了指恩希尔桌上那叠书中间的一本，“在独眼摩根于布鲁格碰见一名高等吸血鬼十年之后采访了他，还有吟游诗人索维克-安德尔森，也曾见证过格拉维尼亚的帕雷顿爵士和他们其中之一的会面。这些就是所有记录中最接近事实的了。”

恩希尔微微皱着眉头打量着他。“这些是 _你_ 写的？”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“去年十月我和欧丽安娜打过一场。自从那时几乎一直都在家里养伤。觉得反正也有大把空余时间。”

恩希尔依然仔细地琢磨着他，好像他还没思索明白。“很好，”然而他最后还是这么说，“那我相信记录所实。你的确给我带来了一个大问题。有什么解决方案吗？”

“来这就是为了寻找解决方案的，”杰洛特说。“我还得到了和以前相比更为丰富的信息。”他向那书稿摆了摆手。“我可以把这些教给另一个猎魔人，研究更有效的武器。但这世上猎魔人不剩太多了。”

“他们也不会愿意帮忙，”恩希尔说，“这些情况下，谦虚不是什么好品行。你不是个普通的猎魔人。让 _你_ 才勉强生还的东西则会杀死他们大部分人。”

“也许吧。这和你觉得我特别没啥关系。这些仗每一场结局都可能有变。非常容易。而就我看来，如果 _不是_ 猎魔人的话我还真不知道他们该怎么活下来。但我觉得你有不少好士兵。如果我和他们最顶尖的几位一起试试看，或许能找到什么好方法。”

恩希尔又低头看了看手稿，他的手指在页面上敲了几下。“不，”他过了一会说。“最顶尖的士兵也永远不能和猎魔人相提并论。这是不行的。”他向那盏悬浮着的魔法灯伸出手去，在它面前停下来；不一会儿它闪出蓝光，没过几分钟梅瑞里德就又出现在门口，鞠了个躬。“我要见拉格诺将军和伊森尼诺斯将军，中士艾利欧斯，格瑟恩，还有伊卓伦——三年前获得卡奥德雷克的那些人。”梅瑞里德又鞠了一躬，一言不发就退下了。

“卡奥德雷克是啥？”杰洛特说。

“士官军事演习中最高的奖励，”恩希尔说。“只有那些带领一队全部新兵的士官在六军之一的年度会战中获胜才能得到。允许参加的军官是那些曾带领老兵和志愿者的队伍获得过会战胜利的人。这项荣誉不常颁发。而拉格诺和伊森尼诺斯是我的两位能力最强的军官，他们负责军事演习标准的制定与调整。”

杰洛特已经开始猛烈地点头了。他以前还没有想到，但恩希尔一说出口，他就知道这是绝对正确的选择：最后缺少的一块谜团。他一直在试图解决如何训练普通人像猎魔人一样战斗的难题，但他对普通人如何战斗毫无概念：他自从九岁起就不再是个普通人了。他现在需要的是 _训练_ 了尼弗迦德战无不胜大军的那些人。他才是 _他们_ 缺少的那块谜团。

“还有一事，”他说。

“是的，”恩希尔说。“是否还有别的怪物——”

杰洛特挺了挺脊背。“ _食尸鬼_ 。由于北方战争的缘故，但猎魔人越来越少，没法将他们全部清理干净——你如果想让你的士兵去处理这事的话会很有益处。他们也是天球交汇之后的产物。你要用到不少一样的武器，银刀，炸弹，火。然后放点怨灵进去，鬼魂——普通人看不出区别。只有那些每天训练的人才能搞得清楚， _且_ 他们已经有所经验。该死，你都用不着告诉 _普通士兵_ 那些不是他们要训练对抗的东西。”

恩希尔点了点头。“这样只有你和几个制定军事演习的人才能了解内幕。你认为高级吸血鬼是否可能已经渗透帝国军政高层？”

“这难讲，”杰洛特说。“他们不可能有计划地执行这项任务，但可能其中一两个会因为好奇花上一二十年这么做，对他们来说观察人类行为习惯很有趣。更可能的是，你会注意到市里有不少有钱的小贵族每四十年在风华正茂时就撒手人寰，把所有家产留给一个国外的亲戚，后者过二十年又去世，再把家产留给某个看上去和他们祖先长相出奇相似的人。”

“嗯。看起来是该到进行帝国税务记录大清查的时候了。”

“你也应该注意一下那些慈善事务所，”杰洛特严肃地说。“孤儿院和医院的热情支持者。那些喜欢频繁访问他们捐助地方的人。”

他们就这个话题又谈了十分钟左右，那盏灯再次闪起蓝光。恩希尔将手在它前面挥过。大门开启，五名帝国将军走了进来。两人看上去睡眼朦胧，另外三位则走路带风；当梅瑞里德在他们身后关上门，他们便全部站直立正。杰洛特仔细打量了他们一番。中士们都是相当强壮的男人，容易被当做普通士兵也有不少好处，但恩希尔并非随意选中他们。每个人都肌肉发达，但他能看出那是 _有用_ 的肌肉：他们的训练显然在力量与灵活性的平衡上做得很好。军官们的腰也都有点粗，在从战场上下来的男人中算是常见，且未从战场上退下 _太_ 久；他们的掌上仍有被剑磨出来的茧子。上面还残留着墨水，两人看起来也有点疲倦：他们都不是退休之后享受生活的那种，他们仍在全力以赴地工作。

恩希尔对他们说，“这是利威亚的杰洛特，一名猎魔人大师。你们接下来要和他一同工作，制定对战吸血鬼的章程。”三个中士连眼睛都没眨——显然对无视上级的荒谬之言这点上训练有素——但两名上尉浑身抖了一下，其中一人比另一人抖得更厉害了点。“你想说什么就说吧，拉格诺。”

“陛下，我请求您的原谅，但我印象里以为吸血鬼已经大多灭绝了。”拉格诺上尉说道，其意很显然指他们是虚构的生物：他是两位军官里较为年轻的那一个，南方岛国来的尼弗迦德人，金发碧眼，有一头打理得当的蓬松乱发。

“你的印象是错误的。”恩希尔说。“他们是难以记载但非常危险的敌人，而事实上数目甚至还在与日俱增，同时作为他们唯一对手的猎魔人则正在逐渐消亡。你们应从帝国备战的角度充分准备起来，你们的努力和保守秘密将成为我们胜利的关键因素。我相信目前形势之严峻我已经说得很明白了。”

“陛下，”拉格诺说，微微颔首。这时他和伊森尼诺斯都已经控制好了面部表情。

“你们要在距离市区至少三天路程的地方选好暂无人使用的训练营，”恩希尔继续说。“一个月之内，你们要选定十五名准备训练的士官。下一个月再加十五人。之后你们训练的士官将再训练一百名新兵，在此之间你们准备好第二套训练计划，并以类似方法训练另一批士官和新兵。而最后一个月里，你们要设计测试，以比较两套训练方法的成效。”

“你们不必向他人隐藏工作性质，但外人所知的是，我雇佣杰洛特大师帮助你们训练一支军队，专门负责北方逐渐严重的食尸鬼事件，不幸的战争后遗症。不可向士兵透露更多。伊森尼诺斯，你每个月负责给我写一份详尽报告。杰洛特与我已经就两队人马之间可互相通信达成一致意见。如有任何高级军官或官员表示想要旁观你们的训练，你们将照常进行，并立刻私下通知我。”

“我完全信任杰洛特大师。你们也将听从他的指示。你们可以退下了。”

#

他们五人对待此事非常严肃认真，但并不是因为他们有多担心吸血鬼而更不如说是担心他们的工作前景。杰洛特暂时对此未加深究，因为他觉得他们对待其他问题的态度也差不多如此，但当他们过了血魔这关，杰洛特开始描述布鲁克萨行动的方式时，终于进了死胡同。他们依然彬彬有礼而且非常配合，但他们也完全不 _信_ 他，因此他们总是提些丝毫不会起任何作用的建议。

“好吧，”他最后说。“我想你们必须亲眼见到才能相信，”然后把他们带去训练营外面的一个老旧训练场里，他们原本已经在纸上计划重建了，然后让他们看着他去把整个基地破坏掉，实打实的，在十五分钟以内。当他回来的时候几乎没怎么喘气；最近他倒是很热衷于训练。他们现在全部鸦雀无声。“这不是布鲁克萨打斗的方式，”他说，“而是猎魔人的方式。但一个猎魔人需要这样用尽全力才能打败一只布鲁克萨。我跟你们讲过布鲁克萨可以在两秒钟以内化为无形又具象化， _不是在开玩笑_ 。所以如果你们没能找到对付这点的办法，所有士兵都 _会被杀死_ 。眨眼的功夫都不用。”

一开始他们都哑口无言。过了一会儿拉格诺小心地说，“用银制的网——”

“要花至少三秒钟打开，”杰洛特有点烦躁地说，“你们用它们抓不到她的。”

“但如果一趁布鲁克萨转化，所有人就都同时在 _自己身上_ 开网的话，”拉格诺说。“无论布鲁克萨的攻击对象是谁，当她现形时，就会陷入网里。那人可以用银网网住她的四肢，把她罩在里面。那些在附近的也可以扑过去，他们自己已经罩着银网——”

他们终于开窍了。杰洛特仍然不确定他们 _真的_ 相信他的话，但至少足够相信到开始激烈地争论哪个主意最合适。他没什么可抱怨的。

然而他发现最困难的部分不是想到多么好的主意。他们花了前三个星期这么做，有些想法简直绝妙至极，然后五个人一起向他汇报的时候，意见完全一致，最后一个星期里他们所做的就是 _摒弃它们_ 。他们坚持要抛弃掉百分之九十的技术内容，才能找到最后那个能被称为可行的演习方案。

“如果你不带银之雾炸弹的话，碰上吸血女妖一半队伍就完了！”杰洛特勃然大怒。

“这数字是可以接受的，”拉格诺只是这么说。“我们队伍设计是哪怕只剩四分之一人员也能正常工作。我们不能增加负重，银之雾炸弹在每种情况下都不一样，而吸血女妖非常罕见。”

杰洛特烦闷地摇了摇头，但他理解问题的关键。他们把演习内容精炼之后，在下一批十五名演习中士的帮助下又精修了一番。到了那时候每个人都能熟练地用 _水鬼_ 指代 _蝠翼脑魔_ ， _食尸鬼_ 指代 _布鲁克萨_ 了。新兵那里则不会听到其他的名称。

在接下来的一个月里，他们完成了恩希尔整个金字塔设计的新兵训练，然后开始了第二轮，整套原演习计划被丢弃不用，又从头开始执行了新的一套。到了最后，他们把每轮新兵组成二十人一组的小队，杰洛特则让他们每组人员对他熟悉之后，然后在夜间的森林里追捕他。他则会故意留下某种吸血鬼特有的踪迹，当他们找到他之后，则会用这种吸血鬼的方式打斗。

有四组小队在损失不到一半成员的情况下制服了他。另外三组则在几乎全军覆没的情况下也终于将他打倒。还有三组无人生还。然后他们又在他模仿三四组不同的吸血鬼种类下重复演习。第二轮百名成员到了演习结束之时已经可以熟练应对所有除了布鲁克萨以外的吸血鬼：显然第一轮所用的技术制定是最有效的方法。

在最后的考核中，他没有留下任何足迹。分队只得到一项关于民众离奇死亡的报告，大部分是贫民，都是逐日虚弱失去血色，最后死亡。在之前的训练中他们有能力判断出这是那些被饥饿魔鬼附身的人所表现的征兆，那是杰洛特为了掩盖事实胡编乱造出的一种罕见怪物，因为食尸生物中没有任何一种能有接近高级吸血鬼的能力。他觉得就算有消息灵通的吸血鬼听说此事他们也不会知道魔鬼是什么：他们自己绝无可能被附身。

队员们四处问了很多人，最后发现拉格诺就是那个被附身的——他表现得完全正常，他回答了询问，也正常吃喝，生活轨迹和常人没有区别，只偶尔有些奇怪的动向还有一些令人生疑的记录表示他的年纪比看上去更大。当一个小队最终找到他的时候，杰洛特立刻攻击了他们，他毫无保留，也没有试图模仿任何打斗特色；只是用尽全力，外加他当时能就地想到的一切技巧。

几乎所有分队都迅速倒下了。但有一支小队的队长是个非常小心谨慎的中士，他曾在泰莫利亚游击队里呆过，而他在进门前就把自己的小队分成两组，一开始只让少数人进房间对峙。所以当尖叫声开始时，等在外面的就把身上带的 _全套_ 武器都用上了：银网，炸弹，还有几十支十字弓箭，箭头是小圆球，代表银铸且上过吸血鬼剑油——在演习中他们称其为尸鬼油——然后又在一个大桶里盛满吸血鬼油，假装点燃，杰洛特认为那造成了他几秒钟的混乱，从而给了他们机会，然后每个还活着的人都同时带着银剑和银战斧冲向他，照着他身上每一寸能够着的位置一顿乱砍，最后他终于喊了停。他只消灭了四分之一的队员。

“你满意了吗？猎魔人大师？”拉格诺后来问道。

“嗯，”杰洛特说，一边抽了一小口气：所有的武器都加了防护，但还是给他留下了浑身淤青。

#

恩希尔将他们召回皇宫作汇报：最后演习基本是第二批成员的使用的版本胜出，但还要跟针对布鲁克萨的网式技术和针对高级吸血鬼的简单粗暴法结合起来使用。他点了点头，简介地说，“将新演习作为标准在军队中布下任务。你们都做得不错。我很满意。”

军官们敬了个礼，意气风发地走了出去。恩希尔示意杰洛特留下来。“现在又该做什么？”杰洛特问道，在沙发的另一头坐下。

“现在？等待。”恩希尔说。“新演习需要花二十三周才能全部实行完毕。”

“那么久？你要训练多少士兵？”

恩希尔看了他一眼。“每个大兵都必须进行所有的标准演习。大概两百万人吧。”

“两——”杰洛特哑口无言地盯着他。“该死的怎么——”

恩希尔嘴角稍微抽动了一下。“我们已经训练了六十名中士。下一个月里他们每人又将训练三十人。再下个月，每个人又加三十。这样一直训练完五万名中士。到了那时，他们将去军营里轮班，开始训练士兵。然而全部士兵训练完毕还要花一些时间，因为有些队伍会在休假中，有些在特殊执勤，还有很多人生病，这种事情。但前十六周内军队大部分人都能结束训练。”

杰洛特吁了一口气。“哇。好吧。那在此期间你想让我做什么？”

“研究，”恩希尔说。“我已经派了三名顶尖法师和另外三名顶尖武器制造师着手研究这个问题。当他们的工作进入一个新阶段之后，我需要你再次开始另一轮的演习。我们必须想到你设计的技术能且一定会被破解。我们必须随时随地都有两轮的武器研发和演习在同时进行。”

然后他微微偏了偏头，看着杰洛特。“但首先我想的是该到讨论一下你的位置的时候了。你警告我所面临的危机。你训练我的士兵，提供重要情报。如果你想要猎魔人的赏金，再重新上路的话，我不会拒绝你的要求。但这并非是一场短暂的战斗，对手也不是一年内就能击败的对象。这将会是一场持续好几十年的战争，就算它永远也不会发展成真正的战事。而我需要一位主帅。如果不是你，我也必须要另寻他人。你怎么说？”

杰洛特咽了一下。恩希尔很显然是对的。这听上去完全不符合常理——甚至可以说是一个糟糕透顶的主意——将其寄托于某个可能会随时随地离开的人。他完全明白这点，但他却仍在这儿，给恩希尔这个良机。 _你想让我做什么_ 可不是一个猎魔人会对合约提供者提出的问题。那是一个你会向——你的皇帝提出的问题。那个会让你完全服从命令的人。那个能用一个猎魔人转化两百万大军，筑起一条保护人类文明的长城的人。

他从沙发上站起，然后跪了下来。恩希尔也站到了他面前。“把手给我，”他说。杰洛特伸出双手，恩希尔便握住了它们：没有用蛮力，只是牢固地，熟练地握住。他没有做多余的动作也没有延长时间。“利维亚的杰洛特，你是否向我发誓效忠？”

“是的，”杰洛特回答，恩希尔又说，“既然你如此发誓，我也同样，会向你为我付出的忠诚，勇气及智谋回报以等同的荣誉。请起。”

杰洛特有点摇晃地站了起来。他对恩希尔迅速完成此事心存感激，一了百了，不拖泥带水——然而他同时觉得在他跪下又站起之后的时间里，整个世界便彻底改变了。

然而恩希尔却唐突地将手放在杰洛特的肩膀上握紧，他手上的力道亲密地有点奇怪——他从未见过恩希尔和任何人肢体接触，事实上，无论是在公共场合还是私下情况。这感觉上应该是占有欲十足，像是被人拥有——确实也是如此，但同时感觉也像 _拥有了_ 什么东西。就像白鸦园，杰洛特有点儿模糊地意识到：那座庄园占用了他那么多金钱和时间和精力，却救了他的命。如果他当时无处可去，没有那些伸向他帮助他的手，欧丽安娜 _是会_ 杀了他的。他只不过会死得比她晚一点而已，在路旁废弃已久的小屋里，独自一人。那是猎魔人的死亡。也许他身体里猎魔人的部分，终究已经随风而逝了吧。

“你对头衔，庆典及财富都无所谓，”恩希尔说。“然而庆典仍需举行，那是为了其他人，你只需要忍受其中一小部分；但我无法奖赏你，和我赏赐大多数人相同的事物。”他在杰洛特准备开口前又举起另一只手，“我知道你向我下跪不是为了赏金。最强之人从不这样。但如有任何我能给予你的，我会给你。在我们单独相处时，你可以叫我恩希尔。”

他又转过身去，用手掠过那盏灯，时机刚好，因为杰洛特不知道他现在是什么表情，他只知道肯定会让他羞愧难当。他在自己脑海里和在别人面前总是称呼他 _恩希尔_ ，他也从没用过 _陛下_ 更绝没用过 _大人_ 这类词汇，原本他这么做是出于小小的叛逆心理，也许其实并不太小，因为现在当恩希尔把他的名字像礼物似的给他使用之后，他却突然几乎又 _想_ 用回那些称呼了。

梅瑞里德听命出现，恩希尔说，“如果杰洛特想的话，他可以随时随地来见我，”简简单单。

“遵命，陛下，”梅瑞里德鞠了一躬说，杰洛特扭开了脸，因为他的眼睛开始感到 _刺痛_ ，该死的；恩希尔怎么会 _知道_ ，在 _他_ 不知道的情况下——他本会 _嘲笑_ 这个想法，这一切又和他有什么关系？梅瑞里德又鞠了个躬，轻轻带上了门，恩希尔最后一次用了点力握住他的肩膀，然后放开了手。他一点也不介意：杰洛特相当确定他后半辈子都会感到肩上那双手的力量。

“我们也得准备让你会见一些在北方驻扎的年轻将士，”恩希尔说，转身走向壁橱，倒了—— _两_ 杯酒。杰洛特跟了上去，机械地从他手里接过一杯。“你需要一个助手，”恩希尔继续说，“有足够经验，思维尚未僵化的年轻人，有同怪物作战经验为佳。我会在宫廷内选择一些人轮流司其职。这并非罕见——尽管你的存在会引人注目，同时还有你和我的关系。如果不给出解释的话，我恐怕众人口中将最可能会传你是我的爱人；你得忍受一段时间了。”

“我不介意，”杰洛特立刻说，因为他真的不介意；甚至如果这是 _真的_ 他也不会介意——

恩希尔倒是抖了一下，回头看他，这是杰洛特第一次见他明显地表现出惊讶：同时非常明白杰洛特话中之意。房间里充满了一种奇特的，漂浮不定的气氛。而后恩希尔把酒杯放下，杰洛特则扔下了酒杯，它在地板上滚到了一边，恩希尔的双手 _又_ 回来了，抚过他的脖子，捧住他的脸。

杰洛特在六秒钟之前都没有考虑过这就是他想要的，而猛然之间他却感到极度渴求。他饥渴地吻着恩希尔，试图脱掉身上的衣服——“这该死的 _新紧身上衣_ ，他们为什么总这么 _对_ 我，”他低声抱怨，挣扎一番，直到把领子两边都扯脱了线，然后直接从自己身上剥了下来。

而恩希尔则在—— _笑_ ，轻声地，又吻了他。他说，带着浓郁温暖的兴致道。“到床上来，猎魔人，”不知怎么的这话让杰洛特平静下来。他们脱了衣服，爬上床，互相亲吻，一同律动。恩希尔允许了他的进入。杰洛特贪婪地一头栽了进去，用嘴唇描绘他每一寸皮肤，记下恩希尔的气味他心跳的频率和他的身体，每一处凹陷，曲线与棱角。整个过程中，恩希尔都没有停止抚摸他，按揉着他的肩膀和后背，手指温柔地在他的伤疤上游移，就像他是一块新大陆那样细细揣摩。

“我承认我这辈子从未如此惊讶，”恩希尔喃喃道，温柔地，几乎随意地吻着他，他们的身体在床单之下，皮肤相触，大腿和髋部紧贴在一起，轻柔地向下一个高潮攀登而去。

“关于哪个部分？”杰洛特喘道。

“所有，”恩希尔说。“但回想一下，对于你的惊讶更多过对我自己的。”他由于快意和放松而柔和下来的表情又染上了沉思；他用手指细细描摹着杰洛特的下巴。“对我这样一个曾被严重背叛的人来说，忠诚总是第一位的，然而我却仍然无法相信他人。这是另一个诅咒。在我内心深处，没有一个为我服务的人不会让我怀疑他们总有一天会背叛我，尽管我不会允许自己表现出这种怀疑；这样一来我的面前只剩同阴影无止境的疯癫抗争这一条路。但你……我不需要努力相信你。因为你的忠诚并不是对 _我_ 。你其实并未向尼弗迦德的皇帝下跪。你选择服务于人性。只要我也一样，你永远也不会背叛于我。”他的嘴角勾起一抹浅浅的微笑。“只可能我会背叛你。”

“别，”杰洛特说，他感到胸口揪紧，又吻了他一下。

“不，”恩希尔说，表示赞同，回吻了他，手指顺过杰洛特的头发。“我也不这么认为。毕竟我刚刚征服了世界。现在需要做的是保护它。”

#

然而杰洛特又一次上路了：演习完毕后的几个星期，他乘船一路去往科维尔，从那里走陆路一路南下，视察那里的军队，检视演习整合的情况。事实上对食尸生物收效甚好：有些技术或许不算非常合贴，但另一方面在人数和配合上大大超乎所需，取长补短也就足够了。在瑞达尼亚南部他碰见了一个年轻中士，带着点歉意对他说，“猎魔人大人，如果您不介意，我们在实战之后有些新的经验，我想如此建议，”然后他开始提供几个如果他们 _的确是_ 为了消灭食尸生物的话便会非常有价值的改进方案。

杰洛特半路打断了他，“不，让你的手下继续采用先前方案，收拾行李。你要被调回尼弗迦德。几天后我会让他们准备一份正式调令。而你向拉格诺上校汇报时，告诉他我说的话，让你知道整个计划。”

他又这样找出了好几个有潜力的军官，还发现了一些弱点。他给拉格诺写了一张便条，告诉他这些问题。但大体而言他们的计划进展顺利，每个士兵都在腰间标配一把银制长刀，一个可弹射的银网，在他们背包最里面还塞着一个月之尘炸弹。每个仓库里都存着大包大包的银屑，武器师的工作间里也有各种炸弹的图纸。在诺维格瑞的一间酒馆里他还被一个负责制网的年轻铁匠耽搁了去路，她设计了一种看上去出奇简单的方案，用一条陨铁链和银链缠在一起，制成一个套索。她为此得到了一笔丰厚的赏金和一个大合同，直接负责诺维格瑞附近的军队装备。

待他终于返回的时候，已是三个月过去，但这都无关紧要。他一直在 _回家_ 的路上，而当他到达目的地，深夜时分，他上了楼，梅瑞里德给他开了门。恩希尔从他的书中抬起头来看见他，微微一笑，站了起来，双手捧起杰洛特的脸给了他一个吻。他们并没有直接上床；恩希尔去让梅瑞里德给他们准备杰洛特因为归心似箭而错过的晚餐，他们边吃边谈论起他的所见所闻，之后他们一起睡去：杰洛特已经哈欠连天，他只想躺下来把脸埋在恩希尔的身上某处。

直到第二天早晨他才开开心心地破坏了恩希尔一整天的工作日程，大概也因此而冒犯了一整打他不知是谁的达官贵族。恩希尔事后躺在他身边大口喘气，然后努力地坐起来，再然后显然心想 _操他妈的_ ，就算他没用这几个字，又躺了下来，跟他一起睡着了。他们再次醒来的时候刚好还剩足够的时间让杰洛特说服他在午饭前再来一轮。“还是 _有些_ 事情需要我去处理的，”恩希尔事后干巴巴地说道。“留下再休息一会吧。”他沐浴更衣后便去了他的办公室，杰洛特则听了他的话回床一直睡到傍晚，所以当恩希尔回来叫醒他的时候就可以神清气爽来第三轮了。

杰洛特快活地叹了一口气，枕着双臂。“习惯以后这还挺不错的，”他说，带着一点洋洋自得。

“这样帝国会毁灭的，”恩希尔从他的枕头上昏昏沉沉地嘀咕道。他自己又打了一小时盹，然后他们才起床吃晚饭。

他们就这样，直到杰洛特回来之后又过了七个星期；恩希尔很多时候倒是会拒绝纵容他到那个程度，但几个星期之后，杰洛特晚上上楼梯之时惊讶地发现梅瑞里德的脸上不太情愿地显出一种酸溜溜但赞同的苦相，再当他追问之后便得到了一句更不情愿且冷冰冰的评价，“陛下看起来不错，”基本上是梅瑞里德对他说过最接近友善的一句话了。杰洛特也在拉格诺与伊森尼诺斯那里得到了最新消息，他们正在第四轮演习进行之中。

然后某天早晨，一名信使从维科瓦罗西部的一个小镇带来了一条消息——他们得到的命令是，每支食尸生物小队遇上的生物都必须写进报告，送去皇宫东翼新设立的军机部门。杰洛特读了之后直接站起，在正当午的时候去了恩希尔的办公室，告诉梅瑞里德去打断会议。“他在和那扎尔和麦提那的总督大使谈话，”梅瑞里德说：他们的重要性对他来说基本和整个城市里的随便一人差不多。杰洛特点了点头，梅瑞里德鞠了个躬，打开门说，“陛下，是杰洛特大人。”

恩希尔话说到一半，抬起头；两名大使看上去愤怒至极。“何事？”恩希尔说。

杰洛特举起报告。“维科瓦罗边境附近，昨天晚上。都城里的那些最迟今晚就会得知消息，如果他们没有早已知晓的话。”

恩希尔点了点头，转头对大使们说，“事出意外。尼斯大人，艾斯提恩大人，这是杰洛特大师。去年一年，他在我的直接授权下负责一项秘密任务。”他们俩都目瞪口呆地盯着他。“而不久这项任务便不再是秘密。你们和他一同去西翼听取此事汇报，之后立即去法师之所，用传送门离开皇都。我希望你们各自的领主在今天结束之前便能彻底了解此事，并加强最高防御。帝国的任何部分都可能随时遭到攻击。你们可以退下了。”

他们跟杰洛特来到皇宫西翼，带着些许愤怒的表情。“我还真以为你是他的情人，”尼斯大人对杰洛特尖酸地说。“相信让所有人都以为他已经上了年纪的皇帝实属 _有眼无珠_ 。我想大概还包括这项疯狂的针对全世界食尸生物的计划？显而易见。看在莱贝达的份上，究竟发生了什么事？”

当杰洛特讲完吸血鬼的时候，他们俩都看起来满脸怀疑，但他双手撑桌，死死盯着他们说，“如果你们不愿相信吸血鬼确有其事，我们可以给他们起个其他的名字。 _有些人_ 两年之前毫无征兆地袭击了鲍克兰，杀了女爵的大半军队，毁掉了整个城市。那扎尔就是陶森特的邻国。麦提那也离那不远。你们可能认识她的部下。你觉得他们愚蠢吗？无能吗？你觉得有个敌人徘徊在附近，也可以毫无预警地在 _你们的_ 首都制造相似的场景，这种想法听起来又如何呢？”

他还把维科瓦罗的报告给他们看了，最后他们终于有些犹豫地相信了他的话。“好吧，”艾斯提恩说。“他们被激怒了。可能想给我们致命一击，把我们吓退。”

尼斯深深地叹了一口气。“你会以为事到如今，吸血鬼应该从中学到了些什么。我还以为我们总算可以在接下来的十年里得到些和平安宁呢。”

“也许还是可以办到的，”杰洛特说。“说实话皇帝并不想在战场上耗费他的 _整个_ 人生。”

尼斯则以夸张的一哼回答了他的话。

杰洛特整个下午则在向再下面一两层的官员解释事件的前因后果。他们的反应则都差不多，除了那极其古怪无常的勒万老侯爵，从叫马格-图尔加的小省份来的大使。她眯着眼睛打量了杰洛特一番，随即嗤道，“难怪他爱上你了。你给他带了又一场战争。那人唯一喜欢的礼物。你说吸血鬼？也不错。怪物总比人类要好。”

他最后同北境诸国的大使们结束了谈话，他把这些人聚在一起是因为，他跟他们说，“我猜 _你们_ 之中肯定没人会浪费时间对我说这世上没有吸血鬼这回事，我们应该上床前多喝点热牛奶吧。”

瑞达尼亚的莫卡奥男爵哼了一声。“当然不。八年前就有一个这种鬼东西在我辖区降临，至少吃掉了三个村庄。不得不花重金雇一个你们猎魔人杀了那玩意。你是说他们现在整了一支 _军队？_ ”

“还是希望能在他们做到那么周全之前就清除隐患的，”杰洛特说。

之后他又上了楼，让梅瑞里德给他塞进另一件紧身上衣，尽管在他本人锲而不舍的努力下——恩希尔对此评论是，“我此前从未想象过有一天会听见你的 _哀嚎_ ”——至少这件被穿得稍稍合身了一点。恩希尔穿了一身黑，罩袍缀着金色刺绣。他们一并走向水滨大厅。

皇宫里每晚都有不同活动，大部分贵族都会很容易得到请帖：这一部分是为了支持艺术，另一部分是让贵族们多到皇宫走动，也就是说恩希尔可以在三个小时之内发布重要信息。虽然缺乏公众会面的机会，但另一方面意味着只要任何时候有消息表示他会参加某场活动，那立刻就会变成最重要的社交场合，无论是说他们必须来听提尔托切的民歌演唱还是关于萨杜斯谷纺织技术的演讲。

而今晚则是诺维格瑞的舞蹈团演出，他们还未登台就已经可以声名远扬了。房间挤得水泄不通：当恩希尔参加这些社交活动时，他总是早早到来，也早早退场，没人想错过他在场的时机。杰洛特则溜了出去，走下侧面的小楼梯，在台阶上观看传令官宣布恩希尔到场，整个房间的人同时鞠躬的场景。恩希尔则让他们看了一阵——“不少宾客认为能够向他们的朋友描述我的外貌细节重要非常，哪怕同处一室时他们从未接近过我，”他之前有些厌倦地对杰洛特说道，随后才再次——走下楼梯，开始在人群中习以为常地周旋起来。

杰洛特则环顾四周，寻找他熟悉的面孔，直到一人靠在他身边的扶手上说道，“你好哇，我的朋友。”

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特说，并未惊讶，转身握了握他的手。

“见你身体健康我甚是高兴，”雷吉斯说。“我听说……好吧，不论如何，你看上去已经恢复过来了。是吗？”

“也许还没恢复到我曾经的战斗身材，”杰洛特说。“近来我有点太过松懈。”

“没错，宫廷生活确实会让人如此，至少我是这么听说。如果你不介意的话，你和恩希尔 _果然是_ ——”

“是的，”杰洛特说。“我自己也大吃一惊。不管怎么说。”

雷吉斯哼笑了一声。“没错。你们人类有时是多么容易预测。”然后他又踌躇了一会，他沉默了很长一段时间，俯视着面前的人群。最终他说道，“我厌恶利用这种关系，但我承认我希望能对你说句话，而这句话也能让他听见。最近出现了某种……情况。这情况可能会产生不幸的后果。”

“我愿随时聆听你的话语，”杰洛特轻声说。“跟我来。我们可以去西边侧厅说话。”

他领雷吉斯穿过大厅，走过如迷宫般的许多侧室：卫兵们正站在西侧客厅门口，但他对他们点了点头，带雷吉斯走进去，来到其中一小间里，在皇宫里算是个迷你房间，窗外有个简单的小庭院，烧着壁炉。杰洛特打开一面橱柜，找了些酒：一瓶不错的陈年白兰地。

雷吉斯接过一杯，但没喝多少，只是在双手间把玩着他的酒杯，手臂撑在膝盖上。“昨晚有一起事故，”他最后说。“在维科瓦罗附近。”他叹了口气。“那儿有一个吸血鬼——高级吸血鬼——刚得到了，让我们这么说吧，最后一次对她的警告。她饮血过于频繁，且不论对象。她攻击了有人关爱的健康孩童，那些孩子的父母注意到他们逐渐消瘦，为了拯救他们几尽绝望。”

“最后警告？”杰洛特说。

雷吉斯抬起头来，他的双眼满是愧疚。“两名儿童已经死亡。她已经被严重警告，要求控制狩猎程度，不能让第三名死去。”

“而前两个死亡的孩子父母可没得到多少安慰，”杰洛特说。

“我想是的，”雷吉斯沉重地说，“我很抱歉，杰洛特。我只能向你保证我绝不赞同她的肆意妄为。我本人在尼弗迦德的状况只是……仅仅被容忍而已。有不少认为我帮助你杀死狄拉夫的行为是背叛我的同族，尽管他做了那些事之后。我在当地社区里没有太大影响力。”

“他们知道这些，但仍没有阻止她，”杰洛特说。

“是的，”雷吉斯说。“但是……但这就是事情的关键……有人 _阻止了_ 她。就在昨晚。”

“是的，”杰洛特说。

“但你看，不是被一名猎魔人，”雷吉斯说。“她是被一队三十人的士兵和一组在当地士官领导下的民兵杀死的。他们在最近受害者的家里设下了圈套——他们自己取了一些那孩子的血，放在窗台上的一个碟子里，下了无味但见效很快的毒药。当她现身把血舔干净时，他们攻击了她。他们用银制的网，并向她扔了好几个满是银屑的炸弹，用银十字弓弩射击她，还从房顶浇下易燃油，用火把点燃。非常全面。”

“他们用这种全方位的攻击杀死了她，然后又用银斧将她的四肢砍去，仍未取下银网。然后他们用重锤将她的尸首在网里砸得粉碎。最后他们把整个卷起，用一张银箔包裹，切成小块，每一块单独放在洒满银屑，还用含有碎银的蜡封口的银棺里——让密封做得更万无一失——最后用车运去不同方向，我们不知道目的地在何处，但估计是那些无数的沼泽，湿地，岩缝之中，甚至大海深处。”尽管雷吉斯的口吻平淡，但也无法完全达到他希望的那种随意效果：他显然自己也有些受惊。他用手在身上划了一下，示意道。“你早就知道，我们，难以被彻底杀死。但这种程度的银中毒和对精髓的分解也许真可以成功。”

“你是怎么知道这些细节的？”杰洛特说。

“当地的老鼠和猫头鹰给了我们非常详尽的报告。你可以想象，我们很难相信普通的人类民众有能力做到能够杀死我们其中一员。事实上，我自己也向他们确信地表示，其中一定有一名猎魔人。但老鼠们知道每个人的气味。小镇里没有陌生人来过。”

他摊开双手。“这消息就像刮破长空的闪电那样传遍了整个社区。三十人！靠出奇制胜，圈套，目的明确——但就算如此。这引发了大规模的警告。我非常担心在这警告之下的反应可能导致的进一步问题。我希望能够保持镇定，先进行充分调查。但就如我之前所说，我的言论作用甚微。已经有不少在谈论如何进行报复了。”

“那不是个好主意，”杰洛特说。

“对任何一方，”雷吉斯说。

“主要是对他们自己，”杰洛特说。

雷吉斯顿了顿，皱起了眉，然后才慢慢地说，“你的心跳十分稳定。你已经知道这次攻击事件，是不是？”杰洛特点了点头。“你 _的确_ 在场。”

“取决于你怎么看，”杰洛特说。“战斗时我并不在场。但没错。我的确参与其中。”

“武器，”雷吉斯说。“分割她的精髓，用银毒杀她——”

“差不多全部这些，是的，”杰洛特说。“帮助制定作战计划，如何辨别——”

“喔， _杰洛特_ ，”雷吉斯说，捧住了头。“你都 _做了_ 什么？你难道不明白这意味着什么吗？”

“这意味着下一次另一个狄拉夫决定他想大开杀戒的话，他和他的伙伴不会一路畅通无阻，”杰洛特说。

“真是荒唐！”雷吉斯站了起来，开始大步在房间里踱来踱去，步伐有些不太自然，四肢的动作快得有点抽搐。“训练普通士兵去 _杀_ 我们？这么做威胁到了本就脆弱的，让我们两个种族之间或多或少能和平共处的平衡。”

“雷吉斯。直到现在，高等吸血鬼不愿屠杀人类是因为那会造成很多麻烦。但他们全都确信如果他们乐意，便 _可_ 随时随地大开杀戒。这并不能称作平衡。 _现在_ 的情况才算有点平衡。因为现在，如果你们其中之一真的那么做了的话，人类知道如何 _反抗_ 。”

雷吉斯飞速转身面对着他，脸上带着痛苦的表情。“那你觉得我的吸血鬼同类会 _如何应对_ 呢？”

杰洛特站了起来。时钟敲过十一点，而在远处，舞蹈表演结束后的掌声已经停歇。“拭目以待的时刻到了。”他说。

雷吉斯盯着他。“什么？”

杰洛特走向房间后面的双扇大门，那门通向东侧会客厅里的更大一间屋子。他拉开门走了出去；几张宴会桌已经摆好，上面放着些深色的酒瓶和无色的玻璃杯，巨大花瓶里满是各种鲜花，却几乎没有香气：他告诉过负责插花的人要用什么种类的鲜花。雷吉斯刚随着他走进房间，另外几扇门也打开了，仆人们正对一些走进的贵族鞠躬。这也是宫廷里另一项同皇室一起参加的常见活动：选中的几个贵族在宴会结束之后同恩希尔进行更私人的会面，由仆人们从大批贵族里暗中一一挑出，以免伤及其他人的感情；当然选中的人没人会拒绝。

前几个选中的客人走进的时候，大多脸上带着满足的微笑，很高兴被选中成为小团体的一员：那代表着罕见的殊荣。然而他们环顾四周看见其他人——又有一二十人进了房间，笑容则突然僵在了他们脸上，当他们看见其他人的脸，又转身扫过这房间里所有的人，仿佛明白了什么。雷吉斯，在他身后，一动不动，然而会客厅远端台阶上的一扇门打开了，恩希尔走了进来。

所有客人抬头看着他，甚至没人鞠躬，每个人都不自然地僵在原地。“等会再来找我，”杰洛特轻声对雷吉斯说，他穿过房间，走上台阶站在恩希尔身边，同时仆人们从门外搬来一把沉重的雕花椅子放在他身后；恩希尔坐了下来。

“我想，”他对面前等待着的凝重沉寂开口道，“你们之间无需自我介绍。你们的社区不算大。然而，我本人则不熟悉你们的真实头衔与地位，那自然同你们伪装自己在人类之间活动所用的名号相去甚远。你们之中谁能有真正的权威，请让他们站出来，报出他们想如何被称呼的名字。就如你们肯定已经猜到的，我们之间有许多事情需要商谈。”

许多人交换了眼神。突然一名女人走向前，看上去瘦小单薄的女孩，皮肤苍白，绿色的眼睛和黑色头发，服饰优雅但相对简洁，也没有戴多少首饰：是一名下阶贵族，那种可以经常在皇宫活动里看见的不值一提的类型。她看上去就像一名身体孱弱的人类，但和其他人不一样，杰洛特可以肯定他能立刻将她从人群中一眼认出：她的眼角有一种奇特的光芒，就像有什么她无法完全抑制住的东西正在显现。“我想我可以代表我们社群发言，陛下，”她用一种尖细，轻飘飘的声音说。“叫我艾琳达夫人即可。”

“很好，”恩希尔说。“现在，我相信你们都已听说你们其中的一员昨晚在维科瓦罗因谋杀人类孩童而被杀死。你们之间肯定也有很多人在考虑该如何看待此事。而那完全取决于你们想要什么。”他伸出一只手。“你们中的某些人可能希望继续照常生活下去。用谎言隐藏你们的真实身份，用欺骗的方式继续生活在人类之中，随意捕猎他们，方便与否才是你们唯一的考量。假装对人类君主表以忠心，假装遵循人类的法律，然而私下却蔑视它们，只遵从你们自己的想法。”

“如果真是如此，你们的确应当感到巨大的危机，因为今日，这种生活将终结于此。我的士兵已经接受了如何消灭你们的训练——方式非常有效，如你们之前所见。我们已经分辨出了你们中的不少人，我的属臣也有你们的名单。我们已有计划，如果形势所迫，则会将你们全部捕杀。”

“非常可怕的威胁，”艾琳达夫人过了一会儿回答。“但我不禁怀疑你为何在作此威胁时却将自己彻底置于我们股掌之中。你难道不担心我们可以此时此地杀死你吗？”

恩希尔喷了一声。“告诉我，艾琳达夫人，你觉得我还剩多少年？也许四十？我珍视它们，就同一个乞丐珍视他面前碗里的几枚可怜硬币那样，但不会珍视到我会不愿花费它们为我的后代置办一块无价之宝。你觉得一群伪装成贵族的吸血鬼在皇宫里杀死尼弗迦德皇帝的后果会是什么？又有哪一个人类领主会再对你们是他的巨大威胁仍存一丝怀疑？对你们更糟的是，又有哪一个农民会认为他的孩子依旧安全无虞？如果你们尚且畏惧我的士兵，那假如每个刚会握刀的人类孩童都能学会只要听见有人大叫“吸血鬼！”他就必须带着小银刀跑来的话，还会更有多少畏惧等着你们？因为除非我们以千百万之众齐心协力毫不迟疑追捕你们几千人的话，我们则全无生存可能。”

他的话击中了他们的痛处，杰洛特亲眼看见；这个房间里所有人就如一群雕塑，带有尖牙利齿的雕塑，人性的伪装正从他们的血肉上慢慢剥落。

恩希尔又环顾他们一眼，点了点头。“你们尽可以杀了我。我的属臣已经早有准备，还有我的继承人，你们则会发现长者之血的希里雅没那么容易被杀死。然而假如你们真的杀了她，有人会取代她的位置，之后还会有别人。我们可以承受无止境的失败，用我们千次的失败换你们的一次，但最终胜利仍会是我们的。而你们——你们又能赢得什么呢？就算你们毁掉我们所有城市，我们的文明，之后呢？你们的皇宫，你们的黄金之塔又在何方？如果你们有此计划，它们早该矗立起来了。然而吸血鬼之城却仍旧无踪可循。你们像影子一般生活，借他人之辉煌，正如你们借他人之鲜血。这果真是你们的野心所在？成为肥胖的，令人憎恶的寄生虫，靠吸取别人的力量而生？”

“那么你想让我们追随何种 _野心？_ ”艾琳达嘶道，从抿起的薄唇中发出声音。她的双眼在灯下闪着厚厚的血色。

“我想让你们从阴影中走出来，”恩希尔说。“徘徊在羊栏外的怪物只配遇上出鞘的利剑。而礼貌敲门的客人则可以与主人同桌共饮。”

“用谎言隐藏你们的身份，你们则会被当做一名普通骗子对待。从那些不情愿的人身上获得鲜血，你们则和那些从其他人钱包里盗窃的小偷相同。杀人的话，你们则需像谋杀犯一样以生命相偿。计划阴谋，你们则将与叛徒落到一样的下场。”

“但假如你们愿意以诚相待；遵守法律与誓言，你们则能像其他民众一样受到法律的保护。然后——你们可以真正和我们共处，而不只是如坐在暗处的观众那样，看舞台上的戏剧一幕幕展开。你们 _将_ 与我们共建诸城，在凡人工匠世代更迭中见证它们一一崛起，由基石至落成，贡献你们的不朽以体会 _我们_ 的永恒。”

他站了起来。房间一片死寂。每双眼睛都紧盯着他，但没人说话。“我个人方面，会将今晚当做一次和谈。你们可以平和离去，将我的话转达给你们其余同伴，在你们之间做出决定。我知道我给出的不是什么轻易选项。因为你们之中将一定会有许多拒绝我的提议。而那些选择与我们同行之人则必须放弃他们，任他们面对我们公正的复仇，如鲍克兰的野兽和昨夜在维科瓦罗丧生的那位命运相同。”

前排有一个男人突然发出一声怒吼，一个穿着男爵服饰的人，脸和手都化成野兽形态，突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势腾空而起扑向恩希尔。又有另外几名化为青烟开始行动，却在台阶底部停下了，只见第一人坠落在地，身体被台阶上方的无形绊网切成好几块，涌出的鲜血染红了其余几人。恩希尔的炼金师涂在台阶上的燃血魔药层则突然腾起炽热的蓝色火焰，几秒钟之后就把尸块烧成细灰，其下的银屑则层层剥落，混入其中。

恩希尔没有眨眼。他只是转身走出了房间。杰洛特紧随其后。

#

“好吧，那确实够壮观的，”当他们走进恩希尔房间的时候雷吉斯说：他正站在露台上等着他们。

“本意如此，”杰洛特说，也走了出来。“恩希尔，这是雷吉斯。雷吉斯，恩希尔。”

雷吉斯郑重地鞠了个躬。“我的荣幸，陛下。”

恩希尔示意他们在沙发上就座。“我们之间不必多礼。杰洛特告诉过我正是你的介入我们才能成功阻止那次鲍克兰的屠杀。你有恩于我。你愿意喝点酒吗？”

“我承认，现在丝毫不会介意来点烈的，”雷吉斯说。

“你觉得他们会怎样应对？”他们一并在池边坐下，火盆点燃，杯中倒上白兰地之后杰洛特问道。

“实话说，我毫无概念。”雷吉斯说。“但结束那段非同小可——也十分难以预料。我们之间没人见过和那种网类似的东西，还有魔药。我想它们都是最近的研发产品没错？”

“几个月前的，”杰洛特说。

“是的，”雷吉斯说。“再往几个月之前，你们的士兵甚至无人能对付一只血魔，更别说我们其中一员。你们人类学习的 _速度_ 俨然已被描绘得非常切实。”他微微摇了摇头。“如果我要猜测的话……大概是一半对一半。那些本已厌恶你们的会想要战争。那些觉得你们有趣的则会想从藏身处出来。我怀疑还会有多少举棋不定的。”

“你们的长者，”恩希尔说。“他们对你们其余人有多少权威？如果他们选择宣战，剩下的会跟随吗？”

雷吉斯哼了一声。“长者不会宣战。因为这就像向老鼠宣战。呃，我没有恶意，”他补充道。“我想说的是，我猜比如你本人也觉得老鼠是种讨厌的生物，有些时候会给你们其中一些人带来麻烦，如果有人帮你们消灭它们的话你也不会反对，但 _你们自己_ 绝不可能觉得它们值得忧虑。”

恩希尔的眼里闪现一种特别的光彩，对杰洛特而言这意味着他正打算 _让_ 自己成为吸血鬼长者们值得忧虑之物，但他仅仅说道，“你们之中是否有人有力量统帅全员？”

“并没有，”雷吉斯说。“有些人的想法比其他人的更有分量。艾琳达很年长了——至少一千两百岁。她本人并未通过天球交汇而来到这个世界上，但她是我们最早生于这颗星球的其中之一，而且她几乎和长者一般强大。如果她决定和你们为敌，那有些年轻吸血鬼也许会觉得站在她的一边会感到安全。但那差不多就是全部。不，每个人将会为自己做出决定。”

“是的，你们都只为自己而活，不是吗，”恩希尔小声说，冰冷又熟虑的目光落在雷吉斯身上，就像刽子手高高扬起的利斧。

杰洛特能从他眼里看见 _我们可以现在就把他们一网打尽_ 的想法，他咽了一下，轻声对恩希尔说，“他们不是怪物。他们会思考，有情感。他们也爱自己的孩子，”雷吉斯困惑地扫了他一眼，然后凝视着他，明白杰洛特的确 _这么认为_ ，好像他自己不太敢相信周围早已危机四伏。

恩希尔回望了他一眼，点了点头。“我们愿意冒此风险，”他又注视着雷吉斯说。“如我之前所说，我们欠你很多。”

当雷吉斯和杰洛特一同离开，走进花园的时候，他皱着眉头。“你是认真的，不是吗，”他突然说。“如果事到临头，你们对胜利不会有任何疑虑。”

“不，”杰洛特轻声说。“不再会有了。”

他不能指责雷吉斯的疑虑。他来到恩希尔这里正是因为他想将一切都倾注于这场战斗中，但他自己却并不知道它的 _全貌_ 究竟有多么宏大。大到无法看得真切。你只能看清站在你旁边的那一点点，战场上的一支军队，或者正在建造的一座桥梁。只是现在的他花了一整年时间站在恩希尔身边，唯一的那个能看清四面八方之处，在他准备建造的这个帝国的山顶，他也已见过若百万双手同时朝同一个方向拉动绳索之时你可能到达的地方。吸血鬼也可能像人类一样思考，感受，爱与被爱，但他们无法做到这点。因为他们 _都_ 只为自己而活。

“你们太强大了，”杰洛特说。“你们不用依赖他人就能生存。因此你们做不好这个。高级吸血鬼能受得了被一个混账军官成天呼来喊去，整天开挖沟渠吗？不管怎么说，这是行不通的。你们数量不够。而与此同时，某天晚上恩希尔在他的卧室里和我交谈半个小时，一年之后，两百万士兵便学会了如何杀死吸血鬼。”他摇了摇头。“猎魔人之所以消亡是因为人类不再有对猎魔人的 _需求_ 。”

雷吉斯消失的时候带着一种茫然不安的神情，有些迟疑不决，好像就算这样他还是无法让自己相信这点。杰洛特注视着他的身影在夜空里消散，便转身回去，走回军机中心。那崭新的大陆地图正摊开在长桌上，军队的标志钉在其上，每一个小点代表一支队伍，在都市与城镇周围聚集。大部分都是普通的灰色，但第一个银色标记——那支消灭了高级吸血鬼的队伍——正站在维科瓦罗城上。还有些红色的，代表吸血女妖和布鲁克萨，以及一大批代表低级吸血鬼的黑色标志位于其中。旁边的木盒里还有各种不同颜色的标记；一旦报告传递进来，他们就会一个一个地被置于地图之上。

恩希尔背着双手，目光扫过整个地图。“看来战争已经开始。”

“是的，”杰洛特说，走到他的身边。他们也早已蓄势待发。

 

全文完


End file.
